warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LegacyCWAL
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 20:51, September 24, 2010 Double Redirects I can unlock them, but I'll need to know all the ones you need unlocked to do it. Montonius 05:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Unlocked. Be aware that each of those terms is one that I still want the wiki's link editor to recognize for the purpose of forging links in articles. Montonius 06:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :They're still there, I'm just making them point at the eventual target. I've fixed one of the ones I listed, but Mankind, Space Marine Legions, Dark Gods, and Imperial Titan are still locked. --LegacyCWAL 16:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry. Unlocked now, hopefully. Montonius 21:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup, that did the trick. --LegacyCWAL 23:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Outstanding Job I just wanted to take a moment to really compliment you on your work for the wiki. As the Chief (and only) Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Wiki, you are one of the rare individuals who actually are helpful in making the wiki a better and more accurate source for all canon material on the Warhammer 40,000 ''universe. Your work on identifying pages for deletion is extremely helpful, badly needed to be done and is worthy of particular praise. Please continue what you are doing and I can guarantee that one day, the Warhammer 40k Wiki will be the number one source for all Warhammer 40,000 information on the Internet, a veritable Wookipedia for Warhammer! LOL. Thanks again. Montonius 20:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Tau Navy I have all of the Battlefleet Gothic core books, including the Tau fleet book if that would help. :That might help. The core books aren't really a problem, since they're (mostly) on GW's website. The fluff behind the Kor'Or'Vesh stuff is what I'm missing, and that stuff was in pdfs that GW and Forge World released but that is no longer up as far as I can tell. --LegacyCWAL 20:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Starship Pages Please do not create separate pages for notable starships of a given class. Place those descriptions on the page for the class. One of the problems with the project you have initiated is page creep, i.e. creating a new page for every item named on a conglomerate page. In general, under the new wiki guidelines we have created here since I took over, we want information placed on as few pages as possible to prevent the endless creation of small, stub-like pages and to ensure that the reader can get all the information he or she desires with as few clicks as possible. Also, please place the pictures of each relevant starship on each page. The Lexicanum has almost all the pictures of these vessels you will need. Remember to place the license on each picture. You can use the edits I made to the Oberon-class Battleship page as a model for proper formatting. Also, follow correct formatting for starship names. Starship names and Starship class names are always italicised in standard English. As such, an Oberon class Battleship is written as ''Oberon-class Battleship, while a particular Oberon-''class Battleship, the Devastator, for instance, would be written as ''Devastator. This is an old custom that goes back to British naval usage. Thanks. Montonius 19:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. Sorry about that, I'll do my best to get it right from now on :) --LegacyCWAL 20:38, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I gave a it shot at the Gal'leath page. Can you check it to see if it's better? --LegacyCWAL 20:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Much better. Excellent work on starting this project. I look forward to seeing you add all the Warhammer 40k starships to our wiki. You really are the only editor who is actually helpful around here. Montonius 03:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Category Creation I was just wondering, what commands do you use to create those category pages? I cannot find them. Montonius 19:36, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I put the page in a category (such as "Chaos Spacecraft"), and if it's a red link, I just click it, and it takes me to a "create this page" thing. Then I just put it in an existing category (such as "Spacecraft", in the case of the Chaos Spacecraft category). Long story short, I do it just like if I was creating a new page via following a red link. --LegacyCWAL 20:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Montonius 20:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Starships Legacy, you are doing an overall great job with the Battlefleet Gothic stuff, but please include ALL of the information on a given starship. I understand you are worried about plagiarism but you are leaving out too many small but crucial details. See the Acheron-class Heavy Cruiser page as a good model for what information should be included. Thanks again for all your efforts. Montonius 05:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll try to be more thorough. --LegacyCWAL 15:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Is Firestorm Class Frigate better? --LegacyCWAL 15:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Very Good. Montonius 17:50, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : : :Great job on ''Lunar''-class Cruiser. I liked the way you combined the material from the Tau Taros Campaign with it as well, That's not easy to collate -- and find -- all that information. Keep it up! Montonius 18:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very impressed with your continuing articles on all the Battlefleet Gothic starships; they have continuously improved. Hopefully, when this project is completed, you'll be able to bring a similar level of dedication and polish to some other outstanding areas of the Wiki that need to be filled in. Great job! Montonius 23:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you :). However, there are some tough ones like the ''Torture''-class Cruiser that I've been working on recently, so I'm not sure if the next couple turned out quite as well. Hopefully they'll get better again after that :). --LegacyCWAL 16:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC)